jorvikipediafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Linda Chanda
Linda Chanda je jednou ze Soul Riderů. Její kůň je Meteor a je hlavní postavu ve Starshine Legacy 2: Záhada panství Borovicový vrch. Linda se narodila v Pakistánu, ale vyrůstala v Jorviku, kde teď žije se svou tetou. Její hlavní schopností je získání vize o budoucnosti. Jejím symbolem je měsíc. Specializuje se na skákání. Osobnost Linda je velmi chytrá, znalá a odvážná. Také je věrná Keepers of Aideen a jejím přátelům, ale když přijde na odhalování Keeper's tajemství, tak je Linda trochu váhavá a tajemná. She also has an active imagination like Madison which she puts into countless fanfiction stories and to which she makes about her friends showing how much they mean to her. Star Stable Online In Star Stable Online, the player first meets Linda by rescuing her from the Baroness's castle. She is locked in the castle to prevent her from revealing the Baroness's connection to Mr. Sands. As it turns out, Linda discovers that the Baroness and Mr. Sands are Justin Moorland's paternal grandparents. Linda continues to provide the player with valuable information throughout the game regarding Jorvik's history and the history of the Soul Riders, Aideen, and the druids. Once the player returns after infiltrating Dark Core, Linda learns that Justin is working for them. But she is aware that he isn't a full Dark Rider yet or fully aware of his actions. She also knows that Lisa and Anne are trapped in Pandoria because of Dark Core After Lisa speaks through the Sleeping Widow asking to set her free, Linda tells the player the history of the Primeval Trees. Once reunited with Lisa, the Soul Riders mount a rescue for Justin. Before doing so, Linda tells the player of a vision she had saying that the player and her starter horse will unlock a special power. At Dark Core's Oil Rig while the player, Lisa and Alex get Justin, Linda stays to guard the ship when she sees the player and her horse flying through the air. She saw that her vision came true, completely in awe. Sometime after Justin's rescue, Linda and the others take him to the druids for help, but become shocked when he is arrested by them instead. In an effort to stop Garnok's growing power, Elizabeth and the druids thought it would be safe to get their copies of the Light Ceremony Book, and Linda along with the player head over to Jon Jarl's tomb to retrieve the next chapter from the moon chamber with her power. When it's time to rescue Anne, Fripp suggest using the Pandorian Keystone to get there, but it's in the Stonecutter's Vault in the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur and they use the Hidden Dinosaur Valley keystone to get there fast. After being tested by the Stonecutter's Vault ghost, Linda and the player return to the Secret Stone Circle with the Pandorian Keystone. Linda and the others want to go with the player to rescue Anne, but Fripp forbids them because he needs their help in keeping the portal opened and wishes the player luck. When the player returns with no success, she informs them that she was stopped by Darko. As Darko and Garnok forced their way into the Secret Stone, the Soul Riders were restrained by his power. Fripp uses his powers to destroy to keystone, forcing them out and saving everyone, leaving the creature in a weakened state. But she heard him speak of Evergray before he passed out. With Evergray's name unknown to them Lisa and the others leave to talk with Avalon who tells them that he is his brother and a former but was banished for knowing too much and asking for his whereabouts they hear he is in New Hillcrest. With attempts to rescue Anne put on hold, the Soul Riders all focus on finding Concorde, but from one the Dark Riders she is informed that he is gone. And yet, hope wasn't lost. Elizabeth told Linda that Concorde, like Meteor, Starshine and Tin-Can, were Starbreeds, meaning that they could be reborn again. However, despite the player learning Wild Whispering with many foals and little time, Linda, Alex and the player made a plan to break Justin free and ask the Sleeping Yew for help. The druids catch their actions and Linda is halted while the others escape. After Justin returns, the player and Linda follow the Wild Whispering trail to Ydris' circus. Once there, she felt something was off about it. After one of the cages has been inspected, Concorde is felt here but can't be seen. Soon, the ring master puts up a defensive barrier around the circus. Linda and the player use their powers to dispel the barrier, but it proves unsuccessful and the duo leave to consult the Witch Pi. After receiving the potion of seeing the untruths, the duo discover that the circus isn't guarded just by a force field, but a labyrinth. Once inside Linda and the player try to convince Ydris to release Concorde using a special clock to weaken his powers but when Garnok forces his way in; the clock had to be destroyed. Once the ordeal was over Linda and the player left with Concorde, remaining hopeful they can stop Garnok. With the four horse guardians back together, the girls prepare with determination to rescue Anne. After the keystone was complete and the player was saved by Lisa and Alex from Sabine. Linda was informed by Alex of what happened and was told by her to get Meteor and Concorde and meet them at their special place. With the keystone secured all the Soul Riders and their horses spend the day at their special campsite in Epona when it was Linda's turn to share a story about Anne. She tells them when she first met Anne in their high school years, then was approached by Anne's family to help tutor her as what she originally thought as time went on Anne did the work herself and improved surprising everyone. When she heard of the accident that happened in Alex's story she was shocked that they weren't told sooner then when night came Lisa played "I'll Be There" on her guitar. When morning comes Linda and everyone leaves for Guardian's Dale and she was surprised to see Derek there. After Alex mentions Fripp and Derek asks what that is, Linda says he'll meet him soon hopefully as he needs their help too but Anne was first. With the Soul Rider's powers they were able to open the portal. Once in Pandoria, Linda and Lisa expressed the joy of returning however Alex didn't feel the same. They make it to Anne's crystal prison where Linda believes there's nothing between them now except a crystal wall despite Anne being trapped she found her to be inspiring. Soon Darko came talking on about how he used Anne in their experiments to create something called Dark Sun to quicken Garnok's release which left her curious. Along with Lisa, she watched Alex and the player get teleported away by Darko's magic. Once they returned Lisa told them that Darko left after they did using the chance they try to figure a way to get Anne out, Alex proposed using her powers but Linda stop her under the possibility of it hurting her. Concorde releases her by kicking the crystal but when Anne doesn't recognize the new Concorde she says that the one she knew perished when Dark Core took her. As well as hearing her friend wanting to avenge her friend but getting back home was their main goal and justice can wait. Soon they realize Darko was trying to close the portal and they all raced to get back. Once through, Linda thought everyone made it but realized Alex and Tin-Can weren't here. Soon Tin-Can came back without his rider and was shocked to hear from him that Alex was fighting Darko alone but looked on with worry as the player and Elizabeth went after Alex. Refusing to leave them behind she starts to hear Lisa sing "I'll Be There" in the hopes that it would guide them back home, seeing the portal, she is happy to see Alex and the player safe and sound. However, returning to the campsite she was informed by Alex of Elizabeth's demise saying it was all her fault but agreed with Lisa believing Alex wasn't to blame and that the five ride as one as a sisterhood. Zajímavosti * Lindy oblíbenou knihou je Petr Pan. * Ve starších hrách se jmenovala Chandler, ale s románem o Soul Riderech se jméno její rodiny oficiálně změnilo na Chanda. * Její síla dokáže vyvolat či odvolat iluze. Kategorie:NPC Kategorie:Non-Playable Character Kategorie:Soul Rider